


Disco Kiss

by WarnerSquick



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Incest, Wakko Warner (Mentioned) - Freeform, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerSquick/pseuds/WarnerSquick
Summary: asexuelf requested a fic of Dot and Yakko's first kiss. I hope you all enjoy!*****Today was supposed to be amazing. The water tower was being fumigated and the studio had no choice but to let the Warners run wild.They were supposed to be crashing some disco competition at a club in New York. Dot had heard about it on the radio and, never one to be behind the times, begged her brothers to treat her to a night of dancing.It was great, at first. They arrived fashionably late and ended up stealing first place. But when the competition ended Yakko and Wakko started hitting on every hot person they could find.Boys. Go fig.
Relationships: Dot Warner/Yakko Warner, ShakespeareanWit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Disco Kiss

Today was supposed to be amazing. The water tower was being fumigated and the studio had no choice but to let the Warners run wild. 

They were supposed to be crashing some disco competition at a club in New York. Dot had heard about it on the radio and, never one to be behind the times, begged her brothers to treat her to a night of dancing. 

It was great, at first. They arrived fashionably late and ended up stealing first place. But when the competition ended Yakko and Wakko started hitting on every hot person they could find. 

Boys. Go fig. 

She knew she shouldn’t get too upset about the bit. After all, she does the same gag when someone catches her eye. But lately it’s been getting harder and harder to ignore. 

With Wakko it was fine. Even though he was almost into his 50’s he still looked like he was eleven. People don’t take his advances very seriously. The same thing happened to her. 

Aging is weird with toons. Some toons stay the same age forever. Others were able to age naturally, like humans, for a while until stopping once they got old and wrinkly. Heck, there were some toons whose ages change depending on what scene they were filming. To toons, physical age isn’t an issue like it is with humans. That can make things like dating difficult. It’s hard to get into a serious relationship with someone when you forever look like you’re nine.

Between the age issue and being trapped in a water tower for years at a time, Wakko and Dot pretty much gave up on trying to find a date. Yakko said he did as well but Dot wasn’t so sure about that. 

Yakko, being the oldest, didn’t have as much of an issue with people dismissing him due to his age. He was suave and he knew it. He lived up to his namesake, spouting off jokes and one liners as charming as he was. It would make anyone fall for him. 

It made her fall for him. 

And that’s really where the problem lied. 

Dot slumped down in her seat and she forced herself to watch her oldest brother chat up some blonde. 

Dot wanted Yakko to see her as more than just his cute, little sister. She wanted to be able to cuddle with him and not have to use nightmares as an excuse to do it. She wanted him to whisper sweet nothings to her as she fell asleep. She wished Yakko would do more than just kiss her on the cheek before bed. She wanted his attention in a way a sister shouldn’t and seeing him give that attention, even as a joke, to some nobody he would more than likely never see again killed her inside. 

Yakko’s head shot up in her direction, as if he could sense his sister’s shift in mood. Dot tensed as he excused himself from his present company and made his way over to her.

He sat down next to her and laid his arm across her shoulders. “What’s with the long face, sister-sibling?” 

The fear of letting the wrong bit of information escape her mouth kept it closed. Instead Dot just huffed and crossed her arms, lips forming into a pout. 

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Yakko said, booping her on the nose. “Whatever it is you can tell me.” When more silence answered him he sighed. 

“You know,” He said “I’m going to start guessing if you don’t tell me.” 

Dot refused to look at him. Maybe she could come up with a good excuse for her mood while he was busy guessing. 

“Did someone make fun of your dance moves?” He asked. “Because you’re wearing a first place mood ring that says otherwise.”

Dot shook her head. 

“Okay.” He quickly gave her a once over. It didn’t look like anything was out of place but he thought it was better to ask, just to be sure. “No one spilt anything on your outfit did they? I can give them a good wallop with my mallet if they did.” 

Again, Dot shook her head. She averted her attention across the dance floor, where her other brother was still trying and failing to hit on people. 

Yakko followed her gaze and came to a realization. “Aw Dot, did someone turn you down?” He felt her flinch under his arm. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He bent down and nuzzled her nose. “I can’t account for other people’s taste but, to me, you’re the loveliest person in the world.” 

As much as Dot appreciated the compliment, a slight blush did appear on her cheeks at his words, Yakko’s brotherly love was the last thing she needed right now. She growled and the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. “Oh yeah?! Well if you really mean it why don’t you prove it.”

Yakko was still for a moment and tilted his head at her request. He was never stingy with his affection towards his siblings, especially with his sister. He would find any excuse to give her extra hugs or a peck on the cheek. And sure, it was because he wanted to do more than just- He shook his head to cut that thought off. It was best not to dwell on that. Instead he focused his attention on how to make his sister feel better. Whoever rejected her must have shot her down hard if she felt like not even her brother would give her affection. 

He carefully removed his arm from her shoulder before poking her at her sides, causing her to giggle. “Who could say no to a cutie like you?” He said before leaning down and giving her cheek a light kiss. 

“No!” Dot nearly screamed, glaring up at her brother. “Not like that! I want a real kiss, like the one you were going to give tall, blonde, and gorgeous over there.” She said pointing to the woman he was talking to a few moments before. “I don’t want to be just your little sister anymore!” Yakko froze and tears welled the corner of her eyes as she realized she revealed too much. 

She started to get up, not even bothering to look at him while she tried to salvage what was left of her dignity, and save herself from the impending awkward conversation. “Look, just forget I said anything. It’s been a really long night and I must be getting overwhelmed. I’m going to head back to the tower early.” 

She had just gotten out of her chair before Yakko broke out of his stupor, a blush on his cheeks. He quickly reached for Dot’s shoulder and gently, but firmly, sat her back down. 

He was quiet for a moment and Dot slowly became more and more tense. He tilted her chin up so she was forced to look at him and gave her a gentle, loving smile with a seriousness he was rarely known for. Yakko leaned down until his lips millimeters away from her forehead, “So you want me to treat you like the other girls I flirt with?” He punctuated his question with a light kiss to her head. 

Stunned, all Dot could do was nod while failing to keep her blush from showing. 

He peppered kisses from her forehead, to her left temple, before stopping at her cheek. “Well, I’m sorry to say, I can’t do that.” 

He continued his trail of kisses, making sure to pick up the few stray tears that managed to escape from her earlier, before continuing down to her chin. “Because that would mean that I see my relationship with you the same way I see it with them.” 

He moved his head back up to Dot’s forehead before starting another round of kisses on her right side, stopping once again at her temple. “When I flirt with them, it’s a joke.” He continued to her cheek. “It’s empty.” 

His trail of kisses continued down until he reached the corner of her mouth. Then he pulled away. 

Dot was speechless. Her face was as red as a tomato. She didn’t know if she could believe what was happening. If this was just some joke Yakko was trying to pull on her she was going to kill him. But then Yakko started stroking her cheek while gazing at her so lovingly it took her breath away. 

“But the way I feel at you,” He said as he started leaning in again, only stopping once he was a breath away from her lips. “The way I feel about you is so much more than that.” And, finally, he met her lips. 

Dot felt like she was in heaven. Her brother’s lips were soft against her own, despite being slightly chapped. She supposed she could chalk that up to how much he talked from a day to day basis. She could feel his thumb caressing her cheek before leaning into the touch, making the kiss deeper. 

They stayed like that for a few more moments before breaking away to catch their breath before Yakko noticed his sister’s flushed face and smirked. “Satisfied?” Dot glared at him, almost as if she was challenging him and for a moment Yakko was terrified he somehow misread the situation. 

“You meant what you said right.” She asked, looking him dead in the eye.”Because if this was some cruel joke Wakko is going to be promoted to oldest by the end of the night.” She threatened, already grabbing a mallet out of her hammerspace. 

Yakko’s eyes widened as he frantically reached for her hands. “Of course I meant it! I love you, Dot. Maybe more than a brother should but who could blame me? Who wouldn’t love someone as fiery as you? There aren’t many people who can recover from a make out session and lead directly into death threats.” He joked. Dot chuckled and he considered that a win. “But seriously sister-sib, I really do love you.” 

Dot smiled before giving him a smirk of her own. “Well, in that case, I think your technique could use a little work. You might want to practice with more than just your pillow when we get back to the tower.” 

Yakko laughed and said, without missing a beat, “Are you offering?”

Dot sighed dramatically and flopped into her brother’s lap. “If I must.” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He kissed the corner of her mouth again and said, “You know, I’d really like to get some more practice in now. If I’m really as bad as you say.” 

Dot leaned in closer, making their foreheads touch, and chuckled. “I think that can be arranged.” Before pressing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests send them to me at my tumblr: warner-squick.tumblr.com


End file.
